Retro
Dr. Melinda Warner's expertise comes into play when a homeopathic doctor (who later admits he is an AIDS denialist) goes on trial for the death of a young girl with AIDS. Plot The detectives deal with a doctor who denies that HIV leads to AIDS and who discourages his patients from receiving proper antiviral medications, leading to a number of deaths. struggles with a teenaged boy who is the son and brother of these patients, and who may be facing a health crisis of his own. The doctor is charged with the crimes and while the mother, Susan, is testifying, she collapses from toxoplasmosis, a brain disease AIDS patients get. She finally believes that HIV leads to AIDS, but dies of the disease soon after awakening, but not before revealing to Benson that her daughter wasn't the only child to die. The detectives find several more children that have died as a result of the doctor and make a deal with him to get his records and discover at least seven families that need to be notified that someone has HIV. They also discover that her son Tommy might have it, but he resists testing and breaks a few of Stabler's ribs. Stabler presses charges to force him to get tested, but drops them after it fails. As Tommy owes Stabler for that, Stabler convinces him to meet a young cancer patient named Kyle who got treated against his parents' wishes and survived because of it. Kyle convinces Tommy it's better to know and he allows Warner to test him. At the end of the episode he reveals the results to Stabler: he has HIV. He is scared, but Stabler reassures him that his life isn't over. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Michaela McManus as A.D.A. Kim Greylek * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Austin Lysy as Defense Attorney Russell Hunter * Joel de la Fuente as T.A.R.U. Lieutenant Ruben Morales * Peter McRobbie as Judge Walter Bradley * Viola Davis as Defense Attorney Donna Emmett * Tom Lucca as Lt. Lou Gezmur Guest cast * Martin Mull as Dr. Gideon Hutton * Paula Malcomson as Susan Ross * Aidan Mitchell as Tommy Ross * Babs Olusanmokun as Mr. Marong * Richard Joseph Paul as Jack Luftin * Donna Murphy as Dr. Raye Massey * Antu Yacob as Ida Marong * Jessica Pimental as Joanne Suarez * Owen Campbell as Kyle Fredericks * Derek Michalak as Firefighter Peege * Bill Anagnos as Firefighter Fromin * Bill Kocis as Reporter #1 * Marvina Vinique as Reporter #2 * Jordan Evans as Lisa Ross References * * *Gambia *Mercy General Hospital *Rikers Island *Ed Ross *Antonia Suarez Quotes ---- ---- Background information and notes * This is the first time A.D.A. Kim Greylek is seen in the courtroom. * The circumstances under which Susan Ross contracted HIV are almost identical to the circumstances under which Dr. Andrew Copelan contracted HIV in "Positive". * By the time of her death, Susan Ross has been HIV-positive for at least fifteen years while Tommy, being infected probably through breastfeeding, has been HIV-positive for fourteen years. These in reality would be really unusual cases, since the prognosis for HIV-positive people who don't take proper medication is usually between nine and eleven years. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes